Inuyasha human flesh and bones
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: it inuyasha's feelings for kagome after the shikon no tama is completed
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha, human flesh and bones  
By Kitanna Estacion  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
rated R  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
When I was poisoned, I felt I was going to die, but my love for Kagome made me stay alive. I wanted her to go but, I was glad she stayed, but I couldn't tell her how and why I said the things I did. I wanted to tell her, I love her, but my stupid pride couldn't let me. Myoga had taken the poisoned blood from me. Kagome was the real reason I survived. She didn't know it then- and she won't know it now. I watched her from my position on the floor, in her room, in the temple she lived in. I watched as my silver bangs went into my amber eyes.   
She laid there in bed, Shippo was in the room with her brother Sota. She was so tired but, there was nothing I could do to help her insecurity- but I would try.   
"Kagome-"  
"Yes Inuyasha?" she said looking at him, then sat up.  
I sat up as well then stood. I went towards her, this had startled her. "Umm... can I sit next to you?"   
"Y-Yeah..." she started, apparently suprised by his sudden want to sit with her and talk.  
I sat down and sighed "Kagome... I've been meaning to ask you..."  
"Yes...?"  
"Ummm... would you take this ring, please?" I took out a ring made of a special gold, it had belonged to my mother.   
"Inuyasha... I- ok..." she smiled  
This surprised me- she hadn't said no, which I expected her to do. I smiled too and slipped the ring on and then pulled her into a kiss.  
"Inu-yasha-" she kissed back, pulling on his clothes.  
"I love you- Kagome... I always have..."  
She had smiled, a very beautiful one that drove him insane. She put her head on his shoulder. "Tommorow is the first day of the month- doesn't that mean that you'll be human again?"  
"Yes it does- you remembered..."  
She burrowed her head into his chest.  
I smiled, she had offered me the shicon jewel, but I had learned to become satisfied with myself. My human side wasn't all bad, it had it's perks and it's downside. Just like my demon half did. I remember Miroku- and his attempts of having Kagome as his own- That was a stupid thing to do, especially since I was having so much trouble of keeping my feelings for Kagome to myself. 'Til that one day- when my brother Shessomoru showed up for the second time- I had feared for Kagome for about the hundreth time, I sent her back to her time. She came back of course- aparently she was scared for me- afraid Shessomoru would return to kill me. She really did care for me... that's when I knew- this was meant to be. Why else would the woman kiss me when she had returned. I smiled softly at the girl held in my arms. 


	2. part 2

Inuyasha, human flesh and bones  
By Kitanna Estacion  
An Inuyasha Fanfiction  
rated R  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
When he was poisoned, I felt he was going to die, but his love for me made him stay alive. He wanted me to go but, I was glad I stayed, but he couldn't tell me how and why he said the things he did. I wanted to tell him, I love him, but his stupid pride got in the way. Myoga had taken the poisoned blood from him. I was the real reason He survived. He didn't think I knew it then- and he doesn't know it now. I watched him from my bed, in my room, in the temple I lived in. I watched as my black bangs went into my blue eyes.   
He laid there on the floor, Shippo was in the room with my brother Sota. He was so tired but, there was nothing I could do to help his insecurity- but I would try.   
"Kagome-"  
"Yes Inuyasha?" I said looking at him, then sat up.  
He sat up as well then stood. He went towards me, this had startled me. "Umm... can I sit next to you?"   
"Y-Yeah..." I started, apparently suprised by his sudden want to sit with me and talk.  
He sat down and sighed "Kagome... I've been meaning to ask you..."  
"Yes...?"  
"Ummm... would you take this ring, please?" He took out a ring made of a special gold, it had belonged to his mother.   
"Inuyasha... I- ok..." I smiled  
This surprised Him- I hadn't said no, which he expected me to do. He smiled too and slipped the ring on and then pulled me into a kiss.  
"Inu-yasha-" I kissed back, pulling on his clothes.  
"I love you- Kagome... I always have..."  
I had smiled, a very beautiful one that drove him insane. I put my head on his shoulder. "Tommorow is the first day of the month- doesn't that mean that you'll be human again?"  
"Yes it does- you remembered..."  
I burrowed my head into his chest.  
He smiled, I had offered Him the shicon jewel, but he had learned to become satisfied with himself. His human side wasn't all bad, it had it's perks and it's downside. Just like his demon half did. I remember Miroku- and his attempts of having me as his own- That was a stupid thing to do, especially since Inuyasha was having so much trouble of keeping his feelings for me to himself. 'Til that one day- when His brother Shessomoru showed up for the second time- He had feared for me for about the hundreth time, he sent me back to my time. I came back of course- aparently I was scared for Him- afraid Shessomoru would return to kill him. I really did care for Him... that's when I knew- this was meant to be. Why else would the man kiss me when I had returned. I smiled softly at the man holding me in his arms. 


End file.
